


I'll Do Anything!

by Jackshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackshi/pseuds/Jackshi
Summary: Akaashi should know better then to mess with Bokuto. He may be a goof but he always gets his payback.





	I'll Do Anything!

**Author's Note:**

> This Fandom honestly needs more fics like this! They're adorable.

Akaashi put on a mask of discontent as he headed towards the front door. His strides were quick and purposeful and he made an effort to angrily swing his arms.

Of course he wasn’t actually angry, not really. He just wanted to see what he could get out of this golden opportunity. 

Bokuto and him had been watching a film in Bokuto’s room. They were sitting squashed together on his old leather couch. 

Akaashi would have been enjoying the film except for the fact that Bokuto kept commenting on it every few minutes, driving him insane.

He didn’t even wait for an action scene! He spoke through the important dialogue instead. It got to a point where Akaashi was swatting at him and pinching him every time he spoke.

Eventually Akaashi broke and threatened to go home and study if Bokuto didn’t watch the film.

That had worked for a while before Bokuto couldn’t help the comments tumbling from his mouth.

In a moment of anger Akaashi had formulated a plan. He put on a great show, he truly did.

He had jumped up out of the couch grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room. 

Of course Bokuto raced down the stairs after him panicking.

“Akaashi, Akaashi wait!” He whined following after the younger teen.

“I told you I’d go home Bokuto, you should of just watched the film” Akaashi had to fight to keep the smirk off his face as he heard his older friend groan.

“I’m sorry, wait wait wait” He cried out at Akaashi’s hand hovered over the door handle.

“Pleeeease stay I’ll do whatever you want” Bokuto pouted.

Akaashi smirked. “Anything?”

“Yes! Yes please stay!” Bokuto begged

“hmmmmm” Akaashi turned around taking a step closer to his friend, at this point his smile was wide and mischief danced in his eyes. “Alright” and he couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

Bokuto looked at him wide eyed “Wait…you’re not mad?”

Akaashi couldn’t help the giggles pouring out of him as he shook his head.

Bokuto looked shocked for a moment but letting out an indignant cry “You tricked me!”

Before Akaashi could retort with a sly dig at his friend, Bokuto pounced.

His initial plan had been to wrestle Akaashi to the ground and mess up his hair in the process, something the younger boy loathed.

However that all changed when Akaashi instinctively bended his knees as he realised what Bokuto was doing and tried to get ready for the impact. Instead of Bokuto grabbing around Akaashi’s hips like he normally did his hands caught the sides of his stomach.

Akaashi let out a squeal as his knees buckled and his arms darted for Bokuto’s hands.

There was a moment of silence as Bokuto looked at the reddening Akaashi and after a moments confusion his eyes widen.

“Oya oya oya” Bokuto smirked. Tightening his grip on his friend before he could wiggle free. “How come I never knew you were ticklish kashi”

Akaashi couldn’t help the sharp breath he inhaled as he felt the blood rush to his face. “I-I I’m not”

Bokuto smirked down at him, making Akaashi realise the current situation he was in with his taller, stronger, older best friend. He was doomed. 

“Oh really?” Bokuto questioned a smile growing on his face. “So you don’t mind if I do…THIS”

Bokuto dug his fingers into Akaashi and the young boy spasms, incoherent squeals pouring out of his mouth.

“nO-NnehhehehahahAHHa stttahphahah”

Bokuto couldn’t help but break out laughing himself as both fell to the floor, Bokuto poking and prodding at Akaashi’s sides.

Bokuto could of listened to the giggles pouring out of his best friends mouth all day.

“PleASahaha Stahahahpahahah” Akaashi cried out, tears now beginning to roll down his cheeks.

“hmmmmm” Bokuto teased “ I dunno this is pretty fun”

His fingers travelled higher as he spoke heading towards Akaashi’s armpits.

“W-Waahahahait! D-Dahahaon’t” Akaashi cries out, watching what his friend is doing “Stahahop, PleAAHAeas…I’lll AHAHAH doahahah ahahHAHAHahnything”

“Anything?” Bokuto smirked, quoting Akaashi from earlier.

Akaashi could only nod his head through his fit of laughter as Bokuto’s fingers had now reached his armpits.

“hmmmm alright” Bokuto smirked letting go of his friend and leaning back on his elbows laughing.

“You’re the worst” Akaashi sighed as he curled up into a ball still giggling.

“Paybacks a bitch” Bokuto retorted. “And now I know your weakness” 

Bokuto let out a triumphant villain laugh as Akaashi just lay there groaning.


End file.
